$f(n) = -n$ $g(t) = 3t^{2}-7t+2(f(t))$ $ g(f(-8)) = {?} $
First, let's solve for the value of the inner function, $f(-8)$ . Then we'll know what to plug into the outer function. $f(-8) = -(-8)$ $f(-8) = 8$ Now we know that $f(-8) = 8$ . Let's solve for $g(f(-8))$ , which is $g(8)$ $g(8) = 3(8^{2})+(-7)(8)+2(f(8))$ To solve for the value of $g$ , we need to solve for the value of $f(8)$ $f(8) = -8$ $f(8) = -8$ That means $g(8) = 3(8^{2})+(-7)(8)+(2)(-8)$ $g(8) = 120$